In Love
by YouAreTheLoveOfMyLifeKurtXoX
Summary: Nick is new at Dalton. Jeff dont talk to new people. What will happen with Jeff when Nick and he starts to SLOWLY becomes friends? NIFF! One-shot. I hope you enjoy it. Reviews Happy Happy Happy. NO HATERS! Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

**New story. I hope you guys like this. Its a one-shot. **_Jeff_** Nick **_**Both**_

Jeff walked down the halls of Dalton like he owned it. He was the lead of the Warblers and no one fucked with him. He hardly smiled or talked until he was with friends or in Warbler practice. To everyone he never ate. But he always ate in his dorm. His roommate was like so scared of him that he always staied in someone else dorm. Like he cared. It was a Friday when he was told that he would be getting a new roommate. All he did was roll his eyes and walk away. So, he managed to scare away yet another roommate. He didnt mean to he was just used to being scary looking to protect himself from the bullies and his father. Friday afternood after classes and dinner he was back in his dorm listening to music. It was loud the way he loved it. He was singing along and dancing to the song he was listening to.

**I've been cursed**  
**I've been crossed**  
**I've been beaten by the ones**  
**That get me off**

**I've been cut**  
**I've been opened up**  
**I've been shattered by the ones**  
**I thought I loved**

**You left me here**  
**Like a chalk outline**  
**On the sidewalk**  
**Waiting for the rain to**  
**Wash away**  
**(Wash away)**

**You keep coming back**  
**To the scene of the crime**  
**But the dead can't speak**  
**And there's nothing left to say**  
**Anyway**  
**All you left behind**  
**Is a chalk outline**

**I've been cold**  
**In the crypt**  
**But not as cold as the words**  
**Across your lips**

Jeff sang the first part of the song "Chalk Outline" by Three Days Grace when he heard a knock on his door. He groaned and went to open the door not even turning the music down. He soon came face to face with two of his best friends. Kurt and Blaine. He didnt see the new guy standing behind them.

"Hey dudes.. Here to have another threesome?"

"No, I heard "Chalk Outline" playing."

"Kurt everytime I play a song you know you always just sit outside my dorm and listen to it." Jeff smirked making Kurt and Blaine smile.

"I know, thats not the reason we are here."

"So you are here for another threesome."

"No Jeff." Blaine chuckled, "We were told to show the new kid around. He is also your new roommate."

"So? A four-way?"

"So Jeff, there will be no sex today." Kurt rolled his eyes at his friend, "Will you just say hi to him?"

"You know I dont talk to new people."

"Well your having no trouble talking in front of him." Blaine pointed out.

Hearing that Jeff became silent and his eyes grew wide. He was talking in front of someone new. He looked around but he didnt see anyone. He looked back the two boyfriends and shrugged. With that Kurt took a step to the side so Jeff could see his new roommate. The kid was blushing a deep red but yet was looking at the ground.

"Jeff Sterling. Meet Nick Duval." Blaine smiled.

Jeff only glared at him. he grabbed his notebook and wrote down a note and showed it to Kurt and Blaine.

_Fuck you. Fuck you both! Why didnt you stop me from talking? You know how I am!_

Nick looked up just in time to read the short note.

"Look Jeff. We are sorry but you have to start talking to more people and not just me, Blaine and the rest of the Warblers."

_Kurt! I cant do that! You and Blaine both know what I went through as a kid! I have known you guys and half of the Warblers my whole life! I trust you! I cant trust others and mostly I cant trust some new kid that I NEVER met before until now!_

Kurt and Blaine both sighed.

"Please Jeff. Just try." Blaine said taking Kurts hand and walking away leaving Jeff and Nick alone.

They staired at each other for a good 15 minutes. The song "Comatose" by Skillet blaring in the back ground. Jeff let out another groan as he walked back to his system and shutting it off while letting Nick come in.

"No. Leave it on. I like this song." Nick shyly said.

Jeff only looked at the guy and left the song on to play but he did turn it down. Jeff flopped down onto his bed and grabbed the book he was reading from his night stand and started to read. The title of the book read "Equal Rights For Teens." and Nick only shyly smiled.

"I read that book a few times. I loved it."

Jeff looked over to Nick and opened his mouth to say something but stopped himself and grabbed his notebook.

_Well I am gay and I would love to walk down the street holding hands with my boyfriend... If I ever get one and stop scaring people away._

"I would love to walk down the street holding my boyfriends hand as well, but I cant. My father says its a sin to do so."

_Same with my father. I hate him. Him and my family._

Nick frowned when he read what Jeff had wrote.

"From what you said earlier.. I know that you think you cant right now. But you can trust me and you can talk to me if you need to."

_Thanks but no thanks. And if your about to ask "Why not" go ask Kurt and Blaine._

Nick sighed and looked away. He heard his all time favorite song "Lovestruck" by Blood On The Dance Floor start playing and he started to softly sing along with it. Not knowing Jeff was listening to him.

**You are my everything**  
**You taught me how to sing**  
**You took a chance on me**  
**Opened my heart to see**

**You have that golden key**  
**That simply sets me free**  
**You are my only hope **  
**The one i need the most**

**You are my light in dark**  
**The ever shining spark**  
**You are my other half**  
**You always make me laugh**

**You are my dearest friend**  
**Forever til the end**  
**Were simply meant to be**  
**For it is plain to see**

**Im**  
**Fallin, fallin, fallin,**  
**Fallin, fallin, fallin,**  
**Fa fa fa fall**

**Im so in love with you**  
**(its a lovestruck)**  
**And all the things you do**  
**(its a lovestruck)**  
**i know you'll get me through**  
**(its a love struck)**

**I was livin' in hell**  
**until you casted your spell**

Jeff made a small smile as he listened to Nick. His voice was beautiful and he thought how his voice would sound mixed with his. Without even thinking he joined with Nick.

**So in love with you**  
_(its a lovestruck)_  
**And all the things you do**  
_(its a lovestruck)_  
**I know you'll get me through**  
_(its a love struck)_

**Oh la la la la la la la la lovestruck**

**I can't see myself without you**  
**Now that i've had a taste**  
**Everytime i close my eyes**  
**I fell your lips i see your face**

**I'm taking back **  
**Every hateful thing**  
**i ever said about love**  
**i realize i need it, and baby your the one**

**I only smile when i'm with you**  
**I spend all day missin you **  
**Im lovestruck in your head**  
**Every thought, every breath.**

**You've turned this boy into a man**  
**I promise to love you like no one can**  
**Here we are, hand in hand**  
**My dream came true now i'm your man**

Nick looked at Jeff when he heard him singing as well. He was shocked he read that he never talked unless he was still people he trusted and he never sung with anyone. He always sung alone.

**Im**  
**Fallin, fallin, fallin,**  
**fallin, fallin, fallin,**  
**fa fa fa fall**

_Im so in love with you_  
**(its a lovestruck)**  
_And all the things you do_  
**(its a lovestruck)**  
_I know you'll get me through_  
**(its a lovestruck)**

_I was livin in hell_  
_until you casted your spell_

**So in love with you**  
_(its a lovestruck)_  
**And all the things you do**  
_(its a lovestruck)_  
**I know you'll get me through**  
_(its a lovestruck)_

_Oh la la la la la la la la lovestruck_

_I want to scream into this world_  
_That you are my one only girl_  
_I was a fool and jaded too_  
_Before i fell in love with you_

**So in love with you**  
_So in love with you_

**Im fallin, i'm fallin,**  
**Im fallin in love**

_(lovestruck!)_

**So in love with you **  
_(its a lovestruck)_  
**And all the things you do**  
_(its a lovestruck)_  
**I know you'll get me through**  
_(its a love struck)_

**I was livin in hell**  
**until you casted your spell**

_So in love with you_  
**(its a lovestruck)**  
_And all the tings you do_  
**(its a lovestruck)**  
_I know you'll get me through_  
**(its a lovestruck)**

**Oh la la la la la la la la lovestruck**

_Cupid got me when i let down my guard_  
_Who knew it was so great?_  
_Who knew i'd fall this hard?_

_**We can run away, and never look back**_  
_**Forget about our past, the future's what we have**_

Nick smiled at Jeff when the song ended.

"Your good."

_Thank you.. Your voice is beautiful. You should join the Warblers._

XXX

Warblers practice. Jeff was joking with friends like he normally did. All until Nick walked in. Everyone looked at him and all smiled.

"Everyone. Nick here wants to join the Warblers. So Nick you have a song for us?" Wes asked. Nick nodded.

"Alright lets hear it." Thad smiled.

Music started and Nick started to sing.

**I saw you standing in the middle of the thunder and lightning**  
**I know you're feeling like you just can't win, but you're trying**  
**It's hard to keep on keepin' on, when you're being pushed around**  
**Don't even know which way is up, just keep spinning down, 'round, down...**

**Every storm runs, runs out of rain**  
**Just like every dark night turns into day**  
**Every heartache will fade away**  
**Just like every storm runs, runs out of rain**

Nick was mostly singing to Jeff, he would look his way now and again. Jeff and Kurt both saw and Kurt smiled. Jeff didnt move at all, he knew this song and he would listen to it whenever he needed to calm down.

**So hold your head up and tell yourself that there's something more**  
**Walk out that door**  
**Go find a new rose, don't be afraid of the thorns**  
**'Cause we all have thorns**  
**Just put your feet up to the edge, put your face in the wind**  
**And when you fall back down, keep on rememberin'**

**Every storm runs, runs out of rain**  
**Just like every dark night turns into day**  
**Every heartache will fade away**  
**Just like every storm runs, runs out of rain**

**It's gonna run out of pain**  
**It's gonna run out of sting**  
**It's gonna leave you alone**  
**It's gonna set you free**  
**Set you free**

Jeff looked at the ground so he didnt have to look into Nicks eyes any longer.

**Every storm runs, runs out of rain**  
**Just like every dark night turns into day**  
**Every heartache will fade away**  
**Just like every storm runs, runs out of rain**

**It's gonna set you free,**  
**It's gonna run out of pain,**  
**It's gonna set you free**

Nick finished his song and everyone cheered and clapped. All but Jeff. He just sat there still looking down at the ground. He really did want to clap but he couldnt bring himself to do so. So all he did was stand up and run out and back to his dorm. Everyone watched him as he did so.

"Whats wrong with jeff?" Trent asked.

"I dont know, he was perfectly fine a few minutes ago." John said.

"I think I might know." Kurt blurted, "Ill be right back."

With that Kurt left and went right to jeff's dorm and walked in and saw Jeff sittin gon his bed. Kurt closed the door and went to sit next to Jeff.

"He broke down one of your walls didnt he?"

Jeff nodded.

"So why did you run?"

"I couldnt say in the room another minute."

The Warblers were outside listening in even Nick.

"And why is that?"

"He broke one of my walls Kurt. If I stayed in there I would have talked and you know how I am with someone new."

"Yes I do know. But I bet you forgot, he is your roommate."

"I know!" Jeff raised his voice, "I know and im scared! He is the very first guy to break one of my walls down!"

"Jeff calm down. You will have to talk to him."

"How? How Kurt? I cant!"

"I will for you. I will tell him that he broke one of your walls and that your scared of what would happen."

"Fine."

XXX

Weeks went by and Jeff grew a bit closer to Nick since the day Kurt talked to Nick about what happened. Its scared Jeff because now he has broken down another wall and is now working on the thrid one. He didnt want his walls knocked down. He was talking to him but only a little. Jeff would go from talking to writing.

"How was your day Jeff?" Nick asked.

Jeff only shrugged.

"Bad day I take it?"

"Yeah."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Well if you want to im here."

Jeff nodded.

"Alright, its friday.. Have any plans for the weekend?"

"No." Jeff sighed, "Nick?" Jeff then said after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah?"

"What does being in love feel like?"

"I really dont know. I never been in love."

Jeff sighed and looked at his lap.

"Why?"

"Because i think I am in love."

"With who?"

"Guess."

"David?"

Jeff shook his head.

"Wes?"

"No."

"Do I know him?"

"Well I hope so."

Thats when Nick started to relise, "Is it me?"

Jeff looked away and held up a thumb showing him that he was right.

"For how long?"

"Since the day you broke down my second wall."

"So for 3 weeks?"

"I guess." Jeff said in a whisper and shrugged.

Nick only smiled and moved over to Jeffs bed. He made jeff look at him.

"What?"

"Can I try something?"

"I-I guess." Jeff said.

Nick smiled leaned in and kissed Jeff. The kiss lasted a few minutes before they pulled apart.

"I fell in love with you too."

**THE END! I hope you guys liked it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright changed my mind this story will have like 2 maybe 3 chapters.. I decided with the help of a friend that I will tell you guys what happened to jeff when he was younger and why he is the way he is..**

_"Jeff! Living room! Now!" Jeff heard his father yell._

_Jeff slowly came out of his room and down to the living room where he saw his father mother and older brother all sitting on the couch._

_"We need to have a talk."_

_Jeff looked around and went to it down. Once setted his mother was the first one to speak._

_"Joshua as told us some news that really shocked me and your father." _

_"Do you have something going on in your life that you would like to tell us?" Michael, Jeff's father, asked._

_"No."_

_"So your saying that you dont have anything to tell us?" Isabell asked._

_Jeff shook his head at his mother._

_"Joshua. Tell us again what you saw." Michael said._

_"I walked into Jeffs room yesterday to ask him something and I saw him and some boy half naked kissing."_

_Jeffs eyes went wide, when did his brother walk into his room?_

_"Again Jeff. Do you have anything to tell us."_

_"It was a boy that liked me."_

_"So your gay?"_

_Jeff sighed and nodded._

_"Your 14.. Are you sure your not just confused?"_

_"Dad, im not confused, I never liked girls.. I always got crushs on guys."_

_"I see.. Honey. You and Josh go to the store and get things for dinner. I need to talk to jeff alone."_

_Isabell nodded and soon left with her older son. Jeff got really nervous. He didnt know if his father was homophobic or not so he didnt know what to expect._

_"Son, your 14. Your just going through a teenage phase."_

_"Its not a phase."_

_"I will not have a gay son."_

_"You have two sons dad.. Why cant you just let me be me and pay attention to Josh?"_

_"Because! Its a fucking phase! You dont know your sexuality yet!" Michael yelled._

_"Yess I do dad! I knoe damn well that im gay! Amd im proud to be myself even if you cant accept me!" Jeff yelled back._

_Before Jeff could blink he was being smacked across the face by his father._

_"I will not have a gay son!"_

_"Then I guess your only have one son!"_

_"Fine! Pack your shit. Your not living under my roof!" That was the last thing his father said to him before leaving the room._

_XXX_

Jeff woke up to his own sobs. He always had dreams of the day he was forced to come out to his family because of his brother. He hated reliving it. And he did everynight. Sometomes he woke up screaming others crying. Jeff looked around his room tears streaming down his face. He needed to go back to sleep. Tomorrow might have been saturday but he still needed his sleep. Sighing Jeff curled back up under his sheet and fell back to sleep within minutes to have yet another dream.

XXX

_It was Christmas morning when he woke up in his new bed. He went to live with his aunt Liyn in Westerville, Ohio. States away from his family. Before he left his mother tried making his father change his mind but he didnt. His mother accepted him for him and agreed with Jeff that it wasnt a phase. His brother however tried to come with him. His brother didnt tell his parents to get him in trouble he only told them because he was happy for his brother. _

_"Jeff. Come here now!" Michael said._

_Jeff was scared but he followed his father down into the basement. What he saw was a bunch of other teens from his middle school. Jeff was confused on why they were here. He never talked to them. Really it felt like he was meeting new people._

_"Behave.. Dont scream and DONT come up until they are done 'talking' to you." With that Jeff's father went back upstairs._

_"Well, your father told us everything." One of the boys said._

_Jeff looked at them confused._

_"We planned something for you before you leave. Think about it as a goodbye gift." Another smriked._

_Before Jeff could say anything the group of 4 all charged at him and forced him to the ground._

_"Your father called called our parents saying that you wanted us to come over to hang out for a few hours saying that we were friends. Thank god we all said yes. ur girls wont put out this aint as good but its something."_

_"Get off me!" Jeff yelled._

_"We will.. Just not yet. Jake, Greg.. Hold him down. Me and Alex will go first then we will switch out." Bobby said while undoing his pants._

_Before Jeff knew it he was half naked and Bobby plunging into him hard and painfully. Jeff let out a cry of pain. Bobby was soon done and Alex was in him. _

_"Please just stop!" Jeff cried._

_The 4 teens were all 3 years older than him and a lot stronger so he couldnt just push them off._

_"Sorry we cant do that.. We promised your dad we would teach you a lesson." Jake laughed._

_Soon it was Gregs turn. The other 3 already had there turns and by the time Alex was done he was already bleeding and in a lot of pain and with the other two it just made him hurt more and bleed twice as bad. When Greg was done they all started to beat him but never hit him in the face like Jeff's dad told them not to do. He didnt was Jeff to have marks on his face to his mother wouldnt ask any questions._

_XXX_

Jeff woke up again this time to his own screams. He was screaming and crying. They were his main reason why he couldnt talk to new people. After that moment was when he built up all his walls and stopped talking to new people. He never trusted anyone again after that he stuck to only talking to the friends he had. When he moved to Westerville he was just so happy to find out that half the friends he had the moved was also in Westervilee so he didnt have to make new friends. He was happy he had his friend with him again. Mostly his friend Kurt Hummel. Him and Kurt were friend since they were both 4 years old. Kurt ended up moving to Lima. his other friends also moved but he just didnt know where.

His screaming shot Nick awake. Nick got out of his bed and ran to Jeff. This was the 5th night he woke up to Jeff's screaming. He knew Jeff had nightmares but Jeff never told him what they were about. All Jeff told Nick was that he was lucky he trusted him. Nick hated seeing his boyfriend like this, was wanted to help Jeff but he couldnt do anything if he didnt know anything.

"Hey.. Jeff its alright! Your alright." Nick said hugging Jeff close to him.

Jeff gripped onto Nicks night shirt like his life depended on it. He hated this.

"Shh, it was just a dream."

"Yeah but it happened in real life!"

Nick blinked back his tears.

"I have to relive my life in my dreams and I hate it!"

"I know baby! I know but your safe now. No one can hurt you anymore."

"P-promise?" Jeff whispered after a while.

"I promise

**Chapter two done! Yeah there will be one more chapter..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Last Chapter..**

Finally out of school and out of college. Nick and Jeff have been going strong for almost 10 years. They are married and they have 2 beautiful kids. 8-year-old Landon and 8-year-old London. Twins. Nick had to go through 9 months of hell and pain but it was so worth it because he was carrying Jeff's children.

Jeff thought that he couldnt be happy again. But he was proven wrong in high-school and again the day Nick told him he was pregnant. Jeff's nightmares slowly started to stop the day Nick asked him to marry him. But there are still times Nick would wake up to Jeff screaming and crying next to him. But it only made Nick love Jeff more. He didnt care about how bad Jeff's childhood was he just cared that Jeff took a chance on him and now they were a family.

One night while laying awake in bed holding a now crying Jeff, Nick couldnt hel but think back to the VERY first time he has ever woken up to Jeff like this.

XXX

_10 years ago._

_Nick was still nervous about sharing a room with Jeff. He seems nice but yet Nick couldnt help but also be scared of him. He has been sharing a roon with Jeff for about a month now and they were now dating but he still couldnt get over all the stories the Warblers and other students hsve told him about the blonde boy._

_One night Nick was woken by faint sobs and screams. He looked around maybe he was hearing things or maybe it was somebody else in one of the dorms next door having a bad night or something he never pictured looking over to Jeff and seeing his boyfriend tossing and turning and also the one screaming and crying. At first Nick didnt know what to do. What made him run to Jeffs side was when Jeff started to hit himself yelling at someone to get off of him and to stop._

_"Jeff." Nick said calmly at first but Jeff didnt stop._

_"Jeff!" Nick said a little louder._

_Thats what did it. Jeff shot up in bedd screaming louder than he was a moment ago. Nick flinched a bit but he soon tried pulling Jeff into a hug._

_"Please let me go!" Jeff cried trying to pull away from Nick._

_"Jeff.. Its me.. Its me Nick."_

_Jeff stopped fighting and slowly looked at Nick._

_".. Nick?"_

_"Yeah sweetie, its me."_

_Jeff now had new tears running down his face and he flung himself at Nick and held onto him for dear life. He didnt want to let Nick go._

_"Its alright. Everything is alright. I got you now." Nick said softly into Jeffs ear._

_"I l-love you."_

_Nick's eyes went wide. They were dating for a month and Jeff finally said the words. Nick said then a few times but Jeff never said them back._

_"I love you too Jeff."_

_XXX_

Soon Jeff was asleep again in Nicks arms. Nick sighed and soon fell asleep himself still holding onto Jeff with a strong grip. Hours later they woke up to the kids juming on them to wake up.

"Landon sweety get off of papa. He is hurting." Nick told his son.

"No its fine babe." Jeff smiled and pulled the little boy into his arms and kissed his head.

"Daddy! Daddy! can we go to the park today?" London asked.

"I dont care only if papa wants to come." Nick smiled at his daughter and then to his husband.

"Of course I wanna come with you guys." Jeff beamed and sat up.

Nick giggled. Jeff NEVER turns down a chance to go to the park or somewhere where he can act like a kid, with his kids. Jeff might be 23 but really on the inside he was only 6.

"Lets get ready. Jeff you take Landon ill take London. Whoever is ready first gets to pick what kind of food we eat."

"But you always win and he have to eat healthy." Jeff pouted.

"Because I also got ready with Landon. Today you got him." Nick winked and walked out the bedroom London in his arms.

Not even ten minutes later Nick and London were waiting by the door for Jeff and Landon to come down.

"Awe!" Jeff pouted seeing his husband was ready first.

Nick giggled and softly kissed Jeff, "Dont pout.. I didnt yell I win yet."

Jeff grinned and said, "WE WIN!"

Nick and the kids all laughed.

"Lets go."

Once at the park the kids both ran off to the swing set while Jeff and Nick sat under a tree.

"Thank you."

Nick looked at Jeff, "For?"

"Sticking with me for all these years. You were by my side through thick and thin. I couldnt have found someone better."

"Your welcome baby. But you also have to thank yourself. If you have never let me in then I dont think this family right now would have been true."

"Your the one that broke down my walls."

Nick giggled at the face Jeff made.

"Go play with your kids." Nick said.

He watched as Jeff skipped over to his kids and started to play tag with them.

"Nick..? Nick Duval..?" Nick hear someone say his name and helooked over to see a short man about Jeff's age smiling at him and holding the hand of a little boy about the same age as his twins.

"..Yes?"

The man's eyes beamed and he turned and yelled at another man that had another 2 kids.

"Kurt! Oh my god! Your right its Nick!"

"Wait! Blaine?" Nick said standing up.

"Yeah, dude I havent seen you since the wedding! How are you and Jeff doing?"

"Great. We are doing so great." Nick said as Kurt walked up next to Nick, the two kids hiding behind him.

"Nick, oh my god. I missed you." Kurt said hugging Nick.

"I missed you guys too."

"Nick this is Elly and Elliot." Kurt pointed to the two kids hiding behind him, "They are twims and REALLY shy."

"Just like you used to be." Blaine winked making Nick and Kurt laughed, "And this little guy is Kurt jr." Blaine added.

"How adorable." Nick smiled.

"Guys remember me telling you storied about your uncles?" Kurt asked his three kids.

They all nodded, "Well this is Uncle Nick."

"Uncle?" Nick asked with a smile, "Sweet."

All the kids them smiled and ran up to Nick and hugged his legs.

"Hey, where is Jeff? You here alone?" Blaine asked when the three kids finally ran off to play.

"No he is here with me.. He is.." Nick said and started to look around for his husband and kids, "Right over there." Nick chuckled pointing to Jeff who was running like a mad man away from two kids but yet also smiling and laughing.

Kurt and Blaine both bursting out laughing, "He is still a kid I see."

"Yeah."

"But he is really good with kids." Blaine added.

"Yeah he is a really good father."

"Father?!" Kurt and Blaine said in usion.

"Yeah, we have a set of twins, both 8-years-old." Nick grinned.

"Wow man congrats." Blaine slapped Nick on the shoulder.

"Thank you. Oh Watch this." Nick said then turned around and started to yell over at his husband and kids, "Whoever gets to me first gets the first hug!"

Jeff and the kids stopped and looked over to Nick. They all then darted there way to Nick.

"Kurt Blaine if I were you I would get out of the way."

"Why."

"Just do it you will see soon." Nick said and then started to laugh.

Jeff was there first and he tackled hugged Nick not far behind came the twinns jumping onto Nick as well.

"My god Nick." Kurt laughed.

Jeff's head shot up. He heard that laugh before. He stood up and looked right at Kurt.

"..Kurt?"

"Hey Jeff." Kurt said and hugged Jeff. Jeff hugging back just as tight.

"Hey dude!" Came Blaines voice.

"Blaine!" Jeff pulled Blaine into a hug never letting Kurt go.

Jeff smiled at the two guys. They were his first two BEST friends and he missed them a lot. Once everyone was introduced to each others kids as uncles they all went to eat. They were all laughing and joking around about times they shared while still at Dalton and also told new stories about each other. Jeff and Nick found out that Kurt owned his own Fashion store and all the clothes in it he made himself, and Blaine was working at a teacher at the school his kids go to. Jeff told Kurt and Blaine that he was a famous BMX biker and Nick was a stay at home father. Nick didnt mind it at all.

"Well it looks like he live in the same town together.. again.. He need to hang out more and catch up again. It was really great to see you guys again." Kurt smiled.

"You too."

"But we do have to go, its about na time for the twins and Kurt jr. and me have to finish our gift for Kurts birthday coming up." Blaine said.

"24." Kurt laughed.

"Papa turned 23 yesterday!" London giggled.

"Really? Why then happy late birthday Jeff." Kurt looked at Jeff.

Soon everyone went their own ways back home. Jeff and Nick dropped the kids off at Nick's sisters house and they could have some time alone to just talk and cuddle.

Once on the couch cuddling and watching a movie Jeff looked at his husband with a eyes full of love.

"_You break down my walls, with the strength of your love_." Jeff softly sung to Nick and then kissed him.

**Well there you have it.. I hope you guys enjoyed this story.**

**The line was from "I have Nothing"**


End file.
